


The Dark & Unfortunate

by Elysifer



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Original Work, Persona 5, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amputation, Blood Drinking, Bugs & Insects, Cannibalism, Eaten alive, Father/Son Incest, Female Akechi Goro, Fictober 2019, Gore, Hanahaki Disease, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Rape/Non-con, Intersex Asuka Ryo, Multi, Murder, Necromancy, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Pedophilia, Pregnancy, Suicide, Surgery, Vampire Akechi Goro, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysifer/pseuds/Elysifer
Summary: 100 word (starting from ch.16) drabbles for fictober19.





	1. WINGS

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write ryokira being parents. In this AU, I wanted their kid to have a gruesome upbringing, but I know Akira wouldn't have been okay with that lmao. Instead, I made it an angel & demon tradition to have their offspring raised by humans for the first 2 years of their life before feasting on them. Hope that makes sense lol.

_ Snap! _

"He's beautiful…" Ryo whispers, heart in his throat and wings trembling in excitement in the light autumn breeze of the night. He gently shifts on the branch of the tree he sits in, trying to get a better view of the bedroom window he's peering into. "He's grown so much in just two years."

"I know," Akira says, muffling his soft sobs into the junction of Ryo's neck and shoulder. There's an uncomfortable amount of snot and tears coating Ryo's skin, but he stays still to comfort Akira. "With an angel like you as his mother, of course he would be beautiful."

_ Snap! _

Ryo kisses away the tears running down his face in thanks, and shushes him so that they can continue to watch the second birth of their little one.

Inside the bedroom, the nightlight shines dark blue, making the walls look like the ocean's waves from whence their pride and joy was born. Large wings form a dome around his host-mother, making it hard for Ryo to see anything other than the pool of blood forming around the woman's severed legs. The loud sound of chewing and swallowing fills the quiet night, and Ryo smiles as he listens to the lullaby of his son feeding. It's good that he's started to eat already; it means his survival rate has gone up tremendously, and as a mother, that's all Ryo wishes for.

"His wings…" Akira whispers from beside him. "They sorta look like a dragons'."

"A dragon's wings?" Ryo questions.

Looking closer, Ryo supposes Akira is right. Their son's twelve wings are large and leather-like with little boney tips. Ryo would say they're identical to Akira's, but they're scattered with black feathers around the edges, like a protective lining. It's certainly unusual, but then again, there has never been an angel/demon union before that resulted in offspring, so Ryo and Akira have no expectations for how this will turn out.

Soon, their little toddler has finished with his meal, and is now slowly- and with much effort- dragging the corpse to the pile of his host family's bodies. He flutters his too-big wings like an awkward baby bird, and Ryo's heart flutters along. With chubby little legs, their son goes to sit right in front of his bedroom window, staring up at the bright full moon above both his parents- waiting. His angelic face is covered with gore, highlighting his features.

It's then, that Ryo knows their child will surpass both himself and Akira in beauty and strength. With training, he could even rival the most powerful opponent Ryo knows.

"Come on," Ryo says to Akira with a smile. "Let's go introduce ourselves."


	2. BAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann kills Kamoshida with a bat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a loose Misao AU. I really, really love Misao, especially the protag's character. The entire time I thought about making the protag Ann and having Kamoshida be the pedo teacher who gets fucking rek-ed.

When Ann enters the infirmary, Kamoshia is still half limp beside Makoto's body. He tilts his head up when he sees her approaching and she can see the confusion on his face.

"Takamaki? What are you doing here? Aren't you going to stop Shiho's curse? You have to save the school!" he rasps out, hugging the wound at his side from where he was supposedly attacked by monsters.

She only looks at his pathetic figure as she reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out the pictures, letting them flutter face-up onto the bloodied floor. Kamoshida's big mouth gapes like a fish when he registers exactly what he's looking at, as if he could forget the haunted look on Shiho's face when he killed her that day.

"W-what?! I didn't do that!"

He starts panicking of course, scrambling on the slippery floor and gathering up Makoto's body to hold in front of him; a human shield. He eyes the bat in Ann's hand like it's made of eels.

"Do you really think I killed her?! Me? I'm a- I'm a gym teacher!"

The bat bashing into the side of his skull is answer enough, she thinks. So is the second, third, fourth time, and all the other times after that. She loses count. She focuses on how good the weight of the bat in her hands feels, and how Kamoshida's blood is quickly mixing in with Makoto's own. She can barely tell whose blood is whose anymore; there's a huge puddle surrounding the three of them and it almost makes her slip during one of the hits.

Once Ann is satisfied Kamoshida has turned into a mashed tomato, she wipes her bat against his gym shirt. She even aims to rip it a little, although that's purely out of spite. He did kill her best friend, indirectly causing this whole mess, after all. Ann thinks he deserves to die dirty. 

"I think that should do it," Ann says to herself. "Alright, Shiho, I'll save you now."


	3. GHOSTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi is jealous of his dead mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super fun to write and came so easily! Although I don't ship Akechi/Shido, I think their relationship is so interesting and really cool to explore. There's just a lot of potential. So I made this!

It's never enough.

You repeat that sentence in your head over and over again until your face turns blue. It burns like ice against your torn up lips but still, you say it. _ It's never enough_. Is this a grim statement of reality or a reminder not to get too close? You don't know and are past caring.

But it's never enough and so you keep trying to _ make _it enough.

You look into the mirror trying to find a face other than your own. You paint on that exact shade of red he likes best, you line your eyes black like the shadows, and you apply blush to your cheeks so that you don't look so fucking lifeless. It doesn't work; you still look like her ghost. You pick up the curling iron and hope you burn your fingers.

When you're done making your hair look like a cheap wig, he trails his hand down the curve of your jaw and admires the feminine products on your too-masculine features.

"You're beautiful," he says to you like he's ordering another drink.

You resist the urge to roll your eyes but it feels good doesn't it? You like how dismissive he sounds whenever he addresses you. You also like how appreciative he looks whenever he lays his eyes on you. You suppose that both are disgusting in their own ways.

He smiles at you like he's the cure to your pain; all the years and years of torment he doesn't know about and probably never will. The worst part is you believe it. You've given your heart, body, and soul to this despicable human being before you, and you can't seem to regret any of it. A simple glance from him will, unfortunately, pacify you like the most addictive cigarette. It burns in your lungs until all you can breathe is his _ essence _and what more could you want other than this moment right now?

You slip on the ruby red dress he gives you like another skin, one that chafes against your skeleton with every step you take. He smiles. You stare.

He leaves you alone to attend a business call before your date tonight. You don't care; he'll fill you in later for who's on the menu.

The mirror beckons your attention but you don't give her the satisfaction. She's looking at you and you can feel her gaze but you resist- you have to. It's punishing and cruel and all you want to do is smash her entire existence to pieces, but you don't want to explain to him why you broke another mirror.

"He's mine," you say to no one. "He's not yours anymore, he's _mine_."

But repeating it over and over again doesn't make it true, you know this best. No matter how many times you scream out loud, or whisper it into his collarbone where her eyes can't see, you know it's not true. She's branded him like a slave, and _god_, do you want to scratch at it until your bloodied nails meet bone.

Yet you still try, because all you can do is try until you're worthy of the word 'enough'.

In the glimmer of the starry night, you see her face in the reflection of the mirror. She doesn't say anything back, only looks at you with pity.


	4. SURGERY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamoshida becomes a good little doggy for Queen Ann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe I've been reading too much Violence Jack, but the thought of dog-people is so appealing. In this AU, I guess Ann has a palace and Kamoshida somehow got stuck there lol. Heads up! If you aren't okay with gore or forced amputation- don't read!

"The patient has sustained a head injury from the weapon used during the altercation. You should be more careful next time, Doctor Sakamoto."

"Eh, you know she doesn't care about that. Let's just get the job done. I don't want her all pissy on me for being slow."

"Doctor Sakamoto is right, Doctor Kurusu. It's best we get ready for the procedure. Are the instruments prepared?"

"I just need to set the saw up. Then we'll be ready to go."

Kamoshida opens his blurry eyes at the sound of voices overhead. A bright white light is the first thing that meets his blown out pupils, and on reflex, he hurls himself back into soft bedding and squints his eyes shut. …_What? _He doesn't remember going to bed, he doesn't even remember making it home… And what is that light? He tries to force himself to recall the past day but as soon as he does, he's met by a sudden ache that pounds away at the insides of his skull like a jackhammer. He goes to grasp at his head but… something is holding his arms down?

_ What the fuck? _

Panic bursts through his veins and he opens his eyes despite the excruciating brightness of the light. He looks down at himself and finally understands his situation once he sets his sights on the hospital bed he lays on. There are straps that hold down his limbs by his wrists and ankles, and no matter how much he attempts to pull at them, they won't budge.

"Holy fucking shit!" he yells into the dark void before him. "I'm strapped to a fucking hospital bed! Is this some kind of sick joke? Tell me what's happening right now or I swear I'll get your asses fired! Do you know who I _am_?"

"We know _ exactly _who you are, Mr. Kamoshida. Don't worry, you're in good hands," a silky voice says from above him. He feels smooth hands run up his left thigh and he tries- and fails- to jerk away from the touch. "Please don't struggle, you'll only make it worse."

The light from overhead shifts, finally releasing Kamoshida's eyes from the torture. Just as he begins to feel a sliver of relief and his pupils start to adjust to the change, his head is ripped back by his hair, and he feels another strap clip into place at his forehead.

"_Boo_," a deeper voice says from beside him, and Kamoshida bites through his lip in an attempt not to scream and look like he actually fears these fucks.

"Who the fuck are you…" he says, finally getting a glimpse at one of the people held responsible for this- this _ kidnapping_, is the only word to describe it.

The man smiles thin and wide, lips stretching over perfectly white teeth. He wears a simple doctor's overcoat and clear plastic gloves.

"Won't you do the honours, Nurse Akechi?" he says, looking at Kamoshida's right.

A nurse leans into his field of vision, and it's with absolute certainty that this nurse is a cross-dressser. The outfit he's slipped on can't hide his masculine features and body shape. Kamoshida sneers at him.

"What the fuck? You some kind of fucking fa-"

As soon as the last word was about to slip out of his mouth, he sees the nurse raise a giant blade and bring it down upon his right arm, slicing it clean in half. Blood spurts out, coating his skin in an awful shade of red.

"W-what…" he whispers, unable to process what he's seeing or feeling.

"Oops!" the nurse says, laughing. "I guess I went too fast! Well, it's best to get on with it. The Queen wants her doggy in tip-top shape after all. Ready boys?"

"You ruined the surprise, sweetheart," the doctor next to him says. "But you're right. We don't want to stretch this out. Grab the tools, Doctor Sakamoto."

"Right-o!"

Kamoshida _ screams _ as the many gloved hands and metal instruments descend on him, ripping away at bits of muscle and flesh with every second that passes. His vision blurs when he sees one of the doctors bring the saw out, and he feels every single pass it makes through his limbs. It's maddening and he screams until his throat burns, until he can't see anymore and he feels outside of his body.

"You'll be a great dog for the Queen! Don't worry, Mr. Kamoshida!"

"We just need to get rid of these pesky extras. You'll be walking on four legs in no time."

"The Queen is an amazing woman, she'll treat you right."

The voices blend and mix with each other until Kamoshida can't tell them apart from his own hoarse screams. Finally, he blacks out, and falls into the icy cold comfort of his own mind.

  


-

  


"What a good boy," Queen Ann says as she runs a hand down his back as he eats from his doggy bowl.

He wags his tail and she smiles. It looks bloodthirsty.


	5. OBSESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi kills all the PT girls and gets the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Akechi is definitely a favourite of mine. Gotta love that sick bitch. Originally, I was gonna have him dress up in a girl's uniform and sit on Akira's dick, but I like how this turned out. Maybe another time lol.

If you want something badly enough, you'll make it happen, regardless of how impossible it seems. If it haunts your soul and tears you apart with every second it isn't in your grasp, it must be destiny. But that isn't enough. You have to prove yourself to the universe that you are, in fact, worthy of such a thing. You'll need to burn yourself out and you'll need to drive yourself mad all for this _ thing _that dances behind your eyelids at night. And if you play your cards right, and you're sneaky and careful, then you'll achieve it.

This is a belief that Akechi Goro has swore himself to ever since he was a child. It's how he became successful, and developed everything he has today. Every time he makes a new goal and meets it, something slides right into place in his heart and all is right in the world. As it is, he feels- and practically is- invincible. Life has become comfortable and he's been content with that… until now that is.

The day he meets Kurusu Akira is the day he makes a new goal. It's fresh, like a crisp sheet of paper just waiting to be marked by ink. He goes dizzy with the temptation to just grab Akira by his coffee shop apron and take him away to a place where no one will ever find him. When Akira smiles at him as he hands him his cup, Akechi just barely manages to stop himself from kissing him silly. The coffee is the best thing he's ever tasted, like a little slice of heaven when its warmth touches his cool lips. He bets Akira tastes warm. He leaves a large tip and cringes at his awkward laughter when Akira raises his eyebrows. It kills him to be seen as anything but immaculate in front of the most handsome person he's ever seen, but there's no need to worry; he'll be better next time.

From there it's a downwards spiral towards the enigma called 'love', and Akechi wonders just how deeply and quickly he'll fall. If the murders are anything to go by, it's far and fast enough.

The first is Takamaki Ann. He smells her stench on Akira one day- strawberries and cream, like a _ child_\- and vows to remove it as soon as possible. It's like a bad odor that won't leave no matter how hard he scrubs his clothing and he goes mad with the desire to find her and get rid of it himself. It's a relief when he ties the last black plastic bag that contains her remains, knowing the smell will be kept there forever. Akira is back to smelling like his natural scent of coffee and sweat within a few days. Of course, Akira's upset by her disappearance- the whore had him wrapped around her little finger- but eventually he gets over it and starts smiling at Akechi again.

Just as Akechi starts to enjoy his private time with Akira again, another rival makes her appearance. Niijima Makoto is an unfortunate opponent; being sisters with Sae-san definitely hinders his plans. However, she eventually meets the same fate as Takamaki and all Akechi feels is satisfaction when Sae-san confirms the body.

Sakura Futaba and Okumura Haru are even more of a challenge to deal with, as Sakura is the daughter of Akira's boss and Okumura is the daughter of the founder of Big Bang Burger. Akechi really has to pull some strings at his work then, but everything always works out in the end. Soon, both of the leeches have fallen from Akira's embrace, and into Akechi's own deadly one instead.

Now, Akechi sits on Akira's lap with his arms around his neck. He smells warm. Akechi licks his neck. He _ tastes _ warm- he was right! He feels Akira's heart beat like a hummingbird inside his chest and Akechi giggles like a schoolgirl. Normally he would be embarrassed, but Akechi's done with hiding secrets and it feels _ so _ good to be accepted by the one he loves most. He shushes Akira and tightens the ropes around his arms when he starts to struggle, whispering words of comfort and love. _ You're mine_, he says. _ You're mine and I love you_.

Akechi mentally checks off _ Akira _in his head. 


	6. FOREST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A predator comes home after a long day and enjoys some human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I normally can't listen to music with words when I write. I either don't play music at all or I listen to scary Halloween sounds (this goes for any & all of my fics lol). But this time I listened to Björk's Human Behaviour and this happened. Another warning, if you aren't okay with things eating humans and gore, don't read this!

Through the mist of the forest there lays a hole in the ground, filled with ruffled leaves and damp twigs. It camouflages the real intent buried underneath, a wriggling, small, underdeveloped human being waiting to meet its end. The crickets chirp and the beetles scurry around the dirt padding as if they're reacting to the animalistic noises it makes. It screeches like a hyena and digs it blunt claws into the ground surrounding it, desperate for escape.

Birds perch themselves on top of tree branches, hidden in the shadows of the dark. They scream in time with the human, beating their rough wings. Turning their necks up to the full moon, the buzzing of insects warn others of the predator coming home.

It's feeding time.

Ants march their way around tree trunks and birds scatter with the wind. The predator comes stomping in with its large feet. It smells the distinct scent of prey caught in the trap, and growls to let the other beings know of its success. After a capture, it takes extra care to urinate on the area surrounding the trap, and the human inside almost vomits from the thick smell wafting through the air. It kneads at the ground underneath it, knowing the predator is about to partake in its meal.

The covering made of leaves and twigs is removed from on top of the hole, and a big and hairy hand reaches in to grab at the squirming human. The predator looks at it wiggling around in its grasp and smiles down at it with sharp and bloody teeth. It licks its lips before snapping down on an arm and ripping it from its socket. The human howls to the moon but there is no saviour there, only the harsh reality of eat or be eaten. It's obvious who is who in this situation.

The human struggles if only because its instincts demand it to, but it knows by now what the result will be. Soon, it will only be merged with the predator, a piece of the predator itself. This is its fate, and the human wholeheartedly accepts this.

With every tear and crunch, the human's head becomes more and more foggy, death enjoying the show before it. Blood runs down the predator's thick arms and pools around its body, matting the leaves and twigs. Eventually, all that's left of the human are its bones. The predator throws them away into the dark forest, and a swarm of lesser animals cover it like ants, hoping to get even a taste of the fresh meat that lingers on the bones.

The predator moves back into the forest, and awaits for another meal.


	7. WITCH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witch Eren and werewolf Levi are neighbours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi x Eren was one of my first ever ships so like this is hitting me in the feels. I love them a lot. Also I haven't watched SNK past season 1 & I'm not caught up with the manga so this definitely features a cute & young Eren. Levi is still a grumpy old man who just wants to be in peace.

The old wooden door to Levi's cottage house flies open with massive gust of wind, hitting the wall with a bang and staying there. He doesn't even look up from his place on his favourite chair next to the fireplace, choosing instead to flip another page in his book. It's interesting enough, the plot moves a little slow for him but it's filled with action and he likes when stories have that.

"Levi!" Eren comes screaming in, hair flying wild around his head and eyes burning a fierce green. Levi pretends not to notice, although it's hard to pretend nowadays, he thinks begrudgingly. "You will not  _ believe  _ the day I've had!"

Levi looks up for a second, frowning at his door hanging off its hinges. He would demand Eren fix it later, but he's learned by now that Eren isn't particularly good with things of that nature. Magic, sure, anything containing bolts and screws? No fucking way.

Eren only strides straight into Levi's living room like he owns the place - and maybe he does, Levi doesn't want to admit. His head seems to be somewhere else and not on the negative energy he's unintentionally festering behind himself. The black coils attach themselves to Levi's carpet and when they reach his vicinity, he roughly stamps them out.

"So," Levi drawls, fingers tapping lightly on the cover of the book on his knee. Eren turns his bright, angry eyes onto him. "Why are your panties in a bunch?"

Eren huffs loudly, and paces back and forth, working through Levi's carpet quite well if you ask him. Eren takes a deep breath and Levi readies himself for the storm.

"You know Jean?" He called my pumpkins  _ squirmy _ . Like, who does that? He  _ knows  _ I've been giving them swamp water every morning and night  _ and  _ that I've been infusing fresh crickets with the soil! And then he goes and calls them squirmy! That's like the worst thing you could ever say about someone's pumpkins. I just want to-" Eren makes a strangling motion with his hands. Levi understands.

"That's horrible."

"It is!" Eren continues. "The pumpkin contest is in a  _ week  _ and I can't show up with squirmy pumpkins! I mean- not that they're squirmy, they  _ aren't _ . Stupid Jean thinks that just 'cause he's a farmers boy it means he knows all about pumpkins. My entire family are witches so I think I know just a  _ little  _ bit more about gardening. But nooo, he thinks that witches are bad luck and  _ 'will only bring misfortune onto the village!'.  _ That's so stupid. Honestly, fu-" As Eren rants, the living room gets darker and the window curtains start flapping wildly in the wind that doesn't exist. When the ground starts to shake beneath Levi's feet, he quickly grabs his teacup from falling off the armchair.

"It's just so dumb, Levi. I mean- Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, of course," Levi says, not caring if he's been caught lying.

"You're so mean Levi!" Eren whines. "Why can't you be on my side. Ever since I've moved here I've been nothing but nice to you."

"Hm. Even when you baked me that pie fill of rat poison?"

"What!" Eren squawks. "I thought you said you've forgiven me for that! Besides, werewolves aren't affected by rat poison so it's fine, you didn't die, did you."

"Right," he says.

Eren sighs. "Levi, if you break all of Jean's pumpkins with your claws I'll promise to bake you that possum-rhubarb pie you like. And  _ no  _ rat poison."

Instantly, Levi's attention is on Eren and that mischievous little smile of his. His eyes sparkle in the twilight and Levi can never say no to him, can he. Even if that bastard Jean will definitely know it was him who destroyed his beautiful pumpkins.

And so Levi sells his soul to Eren and his delicious possum-rhubarb pie.


	8. BITE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Akechi has a party to go to, and she really rather not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna do a drabble with a zombie bite... But then I got horny over fem!vampire!akechi aaaaand. Yeah. This also contains Shido/Akechi!

Under the bright sparkle of the golden chandeliers, Akechi wishes she were anywhere else other than here.

She skirts through the endless array of red velvet loveseats and plush midnight ottomans, all occupied by either a vampire or a human companion. Moving past a seat, she scrunches up her nose when she smells the revolting odor of a fresh feed. A pitiful human girl lays sprawled on an emerald green cushion, her blonde hair splayed around her as a woman Akechi doesn't recognize sinks her fangs into her pale throat. She lets out a low moan and tilts her head back more, her dazed eyes looking up at the ceiling but seeing nothing. It's a look that used to haunt Akechi's nightmares. Perhaps she should be glad she can't experience that anymore.

A drop of blood slides down the girl's shoulder and down her arm until it meets the tip of her middle finger, hand hanging off the seat. When it falls, it almost lands on Akechi's ruby red dress. Akechi sneers, knowing that even though her dress would have absorbed the colour flawlessly, it still would have been tainted beyond repair; the scent of a cowardly human forever etched into hers. It's why she despises feeding so much and makes an effort to go long periods of time without doing so. To have something weak be associated with her would be hell.

With a sickening snap, the woman breaks the girl's neck with her teeth. Accidentally, if her mildly saddened reaction is anything to go by. She pokes at the girl whose head only rolls to the side, her ghastly expression now in Akechi's immediate view; a frozen ecstasy. It's only when the woman looks up to Akechi and giggles, blood running down her face and into her cleavage, that she realizes she's been standing here and watching this transaction happen like a pervert. That's probably what the others would think if they saw her right now. They don't know that she feels sick to her stomach with disgust and wants nothing more than to rip this woman's skin off, leaving her just as hideous on the outside as she is on the inside.

Instead, Akechi swallows down her nonexistent bile and ignores her desire to kill, continuing to stride through the maze of predators and prey. Once she reaches the private lounge, she immediately singles out Shido amongst the many vampires littering the room. He's there, conversing with his numerous associates all the while leaning back against a large sofa and looking like a king. He might as well be. This mansion and everything inside it- including the people- are his property. They all belong to him in some way or another, and if someone isn't, they will be soon.

Sliding gracefully under Shido's arm, Akechi shoos away the feeble human girls that were once surrounding him like flies to shit. They drop to their knees and crawl away like oversized dogs, their gangly limbs awkwardly manoeuvring around their vampire superiors, just praying to get picked up and eaten. _Disgusting. _Akechi moves her legs to rest on top of Shido's own, and his big paw of a hand comes down to massage her thigh through the slit in her dress. She smiles, leaning on his chest and picking the cigarette out of his fingers. Taking a drag, Akechi wishes he would drop dead.

"So you finally came down?" Shido asks, giving her thigh a harsh squeeze- a warning. "I was wondering when I could finally introduce you. Your beauty is too great to be hidden away."

"Mm, you flatter me."

"No, no! Shido, you really were right," a man with a human girl draped over him says. He _ still _has a potbelly despite being a vampire, and that makes Akechi snicker under her breath. She guesses some things you just can't change. "Even though she's Turned, she's gorgeous! Those eyes are enough to get me going, heh."

Shido hollowly laughs and says something about _ 'finders keepers'_. The man laughs with him, although it's notable that he finds this way more amusing than both herself and Shido. Shido looks like a shark who's just smelled blood when he looks at the man. _Hm,_ so that's who's for dessert tonight. Maybe it's good that he's so fatty.

A whisper to Akechi's right has her staring right into the eyes of a girl with bite marks covering her body. She cowers before Akechi's sharp gaze and runs away like she has a tail between her legs.

"Would you like her?" Shido asks, apparently finished with his conversation. He looks at her like he's hungry, but she knows it's not for her, he's just wondering what she'll do.

"No. I told you I hate the weak ones," she drawls like she's tired of the topic already (she is).

Shido sighs like he's expected this.

"Unfortunate." And with a flick of his wrist, a vampire comes down upon the girl still trying to get away, and snaps her neck like a twig. The rule is that dead things are free to ravage, so when the body hits the ground with a _thump_, a number of vampires come leaping at the chance to feast on fresh organs.

"You'll get blood on my dress…" Akechi whines, lips dropping into a pretty pout. Shido's eyes stray on them and she pretends like that's all she's concerned about. Her dress. As if the sounds of meat being shredded by sharp teeth aren't as horrifying as they actually are.

Whether Shido buys her lie or he doesn't, she doesn't know, but Shido tells his lackeys to take it somewhere else, and for that Akechi is grateful. One day she'll ruin him, one day. But for now she holds her tongue and bites his instead. 

That night, under her black silk canopy bed, she wishes she were anywhere else other than here.


	9. RACE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi's got a new target to take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a P5 AU where there's no metaverse or anything and instead Akechi's just a regular hitman for Shido. Well "regular" cuz he's still got a sickass aesthetic. The PT are regular teens too but they do have cool weapons & shit. Their outfits are similar to their beta versions, less superhero-y u know? More modern grunge. 80s synth vibes for this drabble!

Under the night sky in hectic Tokyo, Akechi presses harshly on the gas pedal of his black motorcycle and whizzes past the red streetlights blocking his way. He swerves his bike when an oncoming truck shines its headlights directly on him, shoulder almost coming into contact with a car beside him. The driver shouts at him and throws up his middle finger but Akechi's already blocks away, laughing into the privacy of his helmet. Ironically, he feels light as a feather in his restrictive leather suit. It's skin tight and the dozens of buckles attached to it are imprinting their outlines into his skin, but still, he feels free for the first time this week.

Weaving in and out of traffic, Akechi spots his target coming out of a prestigious apartment building, and quickly makes a sharp turn to land himself next to the slimy man. _Slimy_, being a perfect word he would use to describe him. After Shido's prompt rundown, he had researched him on his own time and found some noteworthy things about his character. Akechi doesn't like to dwell on his targets too much, but it does make the action of actually pulling the trigger come more easily.

He follows the man at a steady pace, hiding behind larger vehicles when necessary to avoid detection. Shido told him that he gave the man strict instructions to meet him at a hotel for business and to walk rather than take a car so no one will suspect anything. This gives Akechi the opportunity to corner him in an alleyway and do the dirty work there. It may be risky, but with the cover the night brings and his fast reflexes, he's sure to get this one in the bag.

With careful eyes, Akechi watches as the man takes a turn down a more seclusive street, and he figures this is his best shot. Driving straight into oncoming traffic and away from his target, he brakes quickly and sends the car behind him spinning left, causing it to crash into two cars beside him like some kind of fucked up metal sandwich. Drifting low, he provokes another driver and they end up being added into the mix as well. A foursome maybe? It's funny if you think about it.

With the distraction out of the way, Akechi speeds out of the hell zone he's now created, tires screeching loudly behind him. If he's right, his target should be still on the smaller streets, approaching the main intersection in eight minutes. He has fifteen to get the job done.

As the mess of people try and struggle to sort things out, he drives down the now silent street his target walks on. Just as the man walks in front of a tiny alleyway, Akechi steps on the gas and goes straight toward him, whipping out his long leather whip to wrap around the man's neck and drag him deep into the darkness. Once they're completely covered by the night, Akechi steps off his bike and goes to the now groveling man before him. He's clutching at his fatty neck and looking up at Akechi like he's the devil himself.

"P-please," the man croaks out, "don't hurt me. I'll give you anything you want! Money? You want money? Here, take it!" He pulls bills out of his wallet like he's pulling out scrap pieces of paper. Like they don't mean anything to him. It's obvious this fat bastard has no idea what it feels like to go hungry. To look at money the way Akechi did- and still does- look at it. His begging only makes Akechi want to kill him more.

When Akechi takes a step closer and purposely tears a bill with the tip of his shoe, the man immediately goes on the offensive, realizing money won't save his sorry ass.

"Get the fuck away from me!" he screams, finally getting himself off the ground. "You think you're some big shot, huh? The Phantom Thieves will fuck you up good, just you wait!"

Yeah, Akechi's not listening to another word that comes out of his disgusting mouth. With a swift kick to his balls, the man kneels over with a pitiful whimper. Akechi wants to sneer in his face, secret identity be damned. He pulls out a gun and a silencer from his leather jacket and attaches it on slowly, making the man watch and wait for his own death with watery eyes. When the gun is muzzled and ready, he grips the collar of the man's dress shirt and hauls him up a little, stuffing the barrel of the gun into his mouth. He waits a moment just to watch him drool and gag around it, and then pulls the trigger. His dead instantly explodes with blood and gore, painting the brick walls red. Whatever, Shido's men can handle the cleanup.

Soon enough, he's once again straddling his motorcycle and revving up the engine, wiping his leather gloves on the man's jacket that he borrowed to clean himself with. He wants to run over the corpse's blown head a little, but he knows it'll just dirty his wheels. Too bad.

A light stepping of feet sounds from above Akechi's head, and he looks up to see the figures of the Phantom Thieves watching him with laser eyes. So they caught wind that he had a mission here, did they? He considers calling to them for a moment, lifting up his helmet just enough to say  _ 'I won again. What are you going to do about it?'  _ but that's a little too excessive and Shido's expecting him soon. Instead, he blows a quick kiss at Joker and guesses it'll have to do for now. Joker responds by pointing to his wrist as if to say  _ times up _ , but Akechi's not going down that easily.

A nod from their leader sends them all jumping off the roof and into the alleyway to corner him, but Akechi's prepared. He snaps back his whip with a sickening crack and manages to nick one of Joker's lackeys with it. Their stupid clown mask breaks at the side but Akechi doesn't care about who's behind it. He smiles even though they can't see it, and he kicks off on his bike, leaving Joker and his gang in the dust.

As he speeds down the streets and into the pools of vehicles, Akechi thinks that this could be fun.


	10. REBIRTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new life is brought into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really busy day today so I took a break and wrote something short & sweet. Well, I wouldn't describe this drabble as sweet but you get the point. Warnings pregnancy horror.

You tire of the fiery confines quickly.

In the beginning they were warm and safe. A quiet, creeping feeling of stability in the orb you call home. It curls over your growing limbs like a soft sweetness and massages the aches you feel from the change. This is all you know and you accept it.

Later, you start questioning. The moist walls you're encased in turn from comfortable to suffocating and the only aches you feel are the ones in your heart, begging you to escape. It bothers you how you shift and turn yet cannot go anywhere, like you're given the illusion of movement and nothing else. However, mobility is still mobility, and so you accept what you are given for now. You test the little freedom you receive, and push this way and pull that way. You can tell it's not appreciated but you don't care.

You grow. Fast. Too fast, you think, from the way your limbs stretch and thicken in each second that passes. Your little dome becomes increasing uncomfortable, to the point of painful, and you know the time for action is almost upon you. You are almost ripe, a fruit ready to be plucked from the weakened branches of the tree.

And so you wait. You wait and you dwell some more; you make take your pleasure from their pain.

When the first itch of freedom comes to you, it washes over your sensitive body like the ocean's waves, turning your thin skin into hardened rock. You can feel anxiety well up in your newly developed bones and you know what you must do. 

It's instinct that pushes you out first. For some reason or another, you suddenly  _ know  _ you must claw your way out of your warm and wet prison; the nails on your fingers aching to be used. They elongated without being told to, and sharpen until they're finely pointed at the tips. You bring your hand back and slash at the meaty walls that encase you until you're able to see the terrible whiteness that signifies your new world. Still, you know not to shy away. With determined hands you grab hold of anything you can put your hands on and lift your way out into the open.

The first thing you notice is how  _ cold  _ everything is. No longer an inescapable fire, all that surrounds you is a chill you feel in your very soul. It feels right. You look down at the remains you must know is the being called Mother, however you feel no attachment to her gashed womb that lies in the centre of her mangled body. You try to think of her whispered songs and gentle touches but all that remains is your apathy.

You notice you're hungry and so you feast on her corpse. It seems natural and so you don't give it a second thought. Your lengthy and sharp teeth dig into her fragile skin and tear her into pieces until you can't tell the difference between her body parts anymore. When you're finally full, you stare with dilated pupils at the gory mess that lays before you and you think about what comes next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also ngl I'm wondering who actually enjoys this?? Like I'm doing this for myself obvs cuz I like writing horror but I'm honestly wondering if anyone else enjoys this kind of fucked up horror too......


	11. FOG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of friends get lost in the fog and some die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not edit this lol. I was in the mood for some horror movie cliches so that leaked in. Yes I know these are horribly white names but those are the best tbh. Anyways, warnings for cannibalism!

"Okay… Come on, I just want to know what you did with Jason and Christin. Did you- did you kill them? Are they dead?"

Sarah hears her pleas die within the thick silence of the fog. It rips the words from her frozen lips and chattering teeth and eats it up, just like it had done with Jason and Christin. 

_God_, she doesn't even know if they're still alive out there in the fog. She turned around for _ one _fucking second because she swore she heard something in the swamp, but when she went to call on them, they were gone like they never existed at all. She immediately freaked out and started screaming into the dense fog, panic turning her into a fucking idiot.

_ Rule one when you get lost in a killer swamp: don't make yourself a target. _

Sarah saw what happens when you do. How the fog fucks with your brain and makes you do things you would never ever consider doing in real life. She'll never get the sounds of Ashley eating Jacob out of her head, how he screamed and wailed as she tore right into his stomach with her teeth after breaking his limbs. He reached out to Sarah and she… She ran away. She doesn't regret it and doesn't feel bad about leaving Jacob behind. He was a goner ever since Ashley's teeth came into contact with his flesh, she's not about to risk her safety to help a dead man.

A branch cracks from right behind Sarah and she feels like all the movement in her body stops. A heavy rock of dread sinks deeply into her stomach and she turns around slowly, not even feeling her heart beat in her chest. There, right underneath some damp leaves, she spots a thick branch cracked in half. It's obvious someone stepped on it, but who?

She decides to take a chance.

"Christin…? Is that you?" She whispers, but just barely. She takes slow and steady steps into a random direction; she feels like it doesn't really matter where she's going.

Sarah thinks that maybe she made a mistake when she sees a figure appear out of nowhere within the fog. It reaches an impossibly long and thin black arm out to her, pointing at the area above her head. Startled, she instinctively looks up to see swaying branches and further up- although it's hard to tell- the night sky. Confused, she looks back at the figure but it's too late, it's already crowded against her and she can feel its weight, cold and heavy on her body. With reflexes she doesn't know she has, she kicks the figure right in the centre and picks up a stray branch. She descends on the figure.

Sarah feels like she's losing her mind in this fog, beating the black figure made of smoke until it makes her eyes water. Her arms go tired but she doesn't stop until she's sure it won't get back up anymore.

"Are you fucking dead?" She taunts. "Is that all? That's how you die? Because some bitch like me beat you to death? That's so fucking stupid!"

A laugh rips itself out of her throat. It's harsh and ugly but she doesn't care, there's no one to judge her here.

"...Sarah? Is that you?"

_ Jason? _

Sarah looks over at the direction the voice came from, although she can't really tell left from right anymore. She whips herself around while still holding the branch, probably looking like an insane motherfucker.

Finally, Jason steps into her view and she smiles with relief, feeling like sobbing. He doesn't smile back. Instead, he looks down at her with horror, face whitening when his gaze drops down to the branch she holds.

"What? It's just me, Jason," she says, feeling offended. He looks at her like _ she's _the monster.

Sarah looks down at herself. For the first time since she's killed the figure, she notices the branch is broken and is absolutely covered in blood. She looks to where she left the body and only sees the disfigured face of Christin looking back at her.


	12. SUICIDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi's mother has had it and decides she's going to kill herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl... Writing this made me sad because I love Akechi a lot and I can't even imagine everything he went through as a kid. This isn't canon obvs but I like to think it is, it's pretty interesting! Warnings for suicide, duh lol. And thoughts about child murder.

She thought ending one's life would be easier than this.

It sounds simple in theory; all you do is force your heart to stop beating and there are a number of ways to do that, with the human body being as fragile as it is. Logically, she should have no issue with killing herself. There's nothing in her life preventing her from making the final move, in fact, it seems that everything is conspiring against her, just waiting for the moment when the deed is done. She imagines how they would rejoice upon seeing her dead body or hearing about it on the news. The headlines would read something like  _ 'Local woman finally commits suicide after debating about it for months!'  _ with a picture of her saggy, floating body in her dirty tub water. That stupid bitch next door would probably pay to see her like that… Maybe she should clean her tub first?

She shakes her head, frustrated with how indesivice she's behaving. Really, she's decided on this months ago, why is it now when it matters most, the moment she hesitates? She grips the edges of the sink tightly and looks at her reflection in the mirror. She's disgusting; her hair an ugly shade of brown and the bags under her eyes sink down to her nose. It's a wonder what  _ he  _ ever saw in her.

The blade she picked out gleams temptingly under the bathroom's yellow lights, but she takes a coward's step back. Her heart is beating quickly under the sagging skin encasing it. It wants to die, she can feel it in her bones, but she knows it will try as hard as it can to survive if she ever makes an attempt.

_ Ever… _

Just as she's debating on pulling the towel on and putting away the knife for another time, she hears a tiny voice come from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Mommy? Are you almost out…?"

It's the sound of that voice, the sheer  _ vulnerability  _ and  _ dependence  _ that causes her heart to harden and any doubts she had are erased like they never existed. She can't go back to that  _ thing  _ outside she calls her son. She knows he's waiting with his stupid mismatched pajamas and hugging that stuffed animal he likes so much. She only bought it for him because he kept begging her. She's still looking for the opportunity to get rid of it.

"Mommy?" He says, so, so, tiny and shy.

He's the reason why she wants to die so fucking badly.

"What did I tell you about bothering me when I'm in the bathroom?" she yells. "Just go watch TV or something, I don't know!"

"But-"

"I said go! Can't you see I'm fucking busy?!" Hysteria leaks into her voice and she picks up the blade if only to remind herself that killing the both of them together is an option. She rejected that idea pretty early on, but sometimes it gives her a sense of peace she needs when the urge to strangle him gets too intense.

The tiny pitter-patter of feet come after a few seconds of waiting, and she breathes out a sigh of relief. At least she won't have the label murderer attached to her now. There's plenty of labels she carries around on a daily basis, and having another one might just break her more than she already is. She needs an out before this gets too much.

She looks down at the blade in her hands and makes a decision.


	13. NECROMANCY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann brings back Shiho from the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obvs AU... Ann is a witch and Shiho ended up actually dying when she attempted suicide. Ann tries to bring her back but it doesn't go as well she'd hoped.

"What the _ fuck _are you?" Ann whisper-shouts at the figure crouched in front of her, her hands shaking like leaves as she grips the dark arts book closer to her body.

The… _ thing _reaches its mangled arms out of the hastily drawn circle surrounding it as if it's getting a feel for this realm. It looks at Ann as it does so, staring directly into her eyes with its own beady ones. The black holes look endless and she lets out a shaky breath.

"I said… What are you…" she says to it, steeling her voice but she's sure the monster can taste her fear in the air.

"Don't you already know? You summoned me," it replies, and Ann falls backward, nails clawing at the wooden floors beneath her. She asked it a question, but she wasn't sure it could actually speak; its jaw is unhinged in a way that makes her stomach roll.

"But I didn't summon _you_, I meant to summon Shiho!"

It tilts its head innocently like its entire being doesn't look demonic as fuck, and it stretches out its too thin limbs to crawl ever closer to her. One of its fingers reaches the curve of her foot, gently tracing its nail over it. Ann's mind goes blank with fear and it's the only thing keeping her stagnant. 

_ Please don't eat me, please don't eat me, please- _

"I _ am _ Shiho," it says in that horrible croak of a voice and Ann almost breaks down in tears. All she wanted was her best friend, _ not _this demon!

"No, you're not!" Ann screams into its sickly pale face, its thin red lips stretching out into a smile. "You're not her, she's not- she's not a... _demon!_"

It doesn't say anything else, only leans up over her body like it's trying to make her look at it. Ann doesn't want to… She already saw what it looked like when it first appeared in her room; that view of a bald head with clumps of black hair and blue tinted skin is hard to forget.

"Please…" she says, shaking, its head looming down over hers to lick at her neck. She fights back the vomit curling in her throat. "Just… Please go away… All I want is Shiho… I miss her so much…"

Her eyes fill with tears as she smells the rotten flesh of the monster, and prays for this to all be a bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean you could make this a cute comedy if u wanted to. Like witch Ann and her best friend turned demon, Shiho. A slice of life haha.


	14. BAIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man sets his sights on a young girl.

Her bare feet pound against the pavement in time with her heart pounding in her chest. She runs like the wind, her tiny legs stretching as long as they can to cover more distance and separate her from the man chasing her. She sharply turns around an abandoned building and into an equally abandoned street, sparse streetlights flickering on and off; she remembers when she used to imagine there were ghosts living inside.

Running downhill, she accidentally trips over a large rock in her way and it sends her tiny body tumbling over small stones and bits of glass from broken bottles. She gets up on shaky legs that tremble like a newborn fawn and she hugs her ripped, thin dress to her body like it's the only thing that can protect her. She looks up at the end of the street only to see _ him _standing there, the man whose wolf eyes had found her, before. He stands there, large and imposing all the while cloaked in the darkness of the night. The fearsome sight makes her body freeze, but her heart still jumps inside her chest like a rabbit that knows death is upon it.

She calculates she has ten seconds before he has her within his sick embrace and even she knows there's no chance of escape. Still, she turns on the ball of her foot and sprints as fast as she can. Just as she's about to turn the street corner into a- hopefully- more populated area, she feels a large hand grab hold of her icy, cold skin and push her forward so that her delicate face meets the harsh pavement. His touch burns like fire and she screams up at the sky but his body quickly covers hers and swallows up her cries.

"I finally caught you, you stupid bitch," he growls, face almost rubbing against hers. She smells the putrid scent of his breath and she almost vomits right then and there. "You fooled me with that little stunt of yours but I know how to hunt little rabbits like you. You're nothing but prey, darling."

She hisses into his face, looking into the black holes he calls eyes and silently wishing a gruesome death onto him. Creatures as ugly and sick as him deserve nothing less.

"Don't hiss at me, fucking freak," he says as he pushes her harder into the ground. She swipes at his face in retaliation, sharp nails leaving scratches all along his right cheek. He lets out such a blood curling cry that it makes her ears hurt and all she wants to do is cut up his face some more.

"You… You fucking _ cunt _!" He screams, and hauls her up by the shoulders only to slam her body back onto the rough pavement. Her head snaps back and she feels something wet slide down her neck. Even with the blurriness of her vision, she can still make out the way his canine teeth elongate and how the hair on his head thickens and spreads down to his shoulders. "That's it! I'm going to rip out your eyes and then skull fuck you so hard you'll be leaking my cum for days! You wanna mess with me that badly, huh? You want a taste of a real man? Well then that's-!"

Just as he's about to finish off his supposedly terrifying threat, a figure draped in white comes falling down from the heavens and tears its teeth right into the crook of his neck, efficiently breaking it. His head falls forward and rolls right next to hers where she can see the still angry expression now haunting his face. She looks up to see curly blonde hair and large black wings, and she smiles.

"That went well, April," she says, getting up off the floor and dusting herself off. "For a moment I was almost afraid he would actually get somewhere with his threat but you came in at the perfect time."

"As if you ever have to worry about me being late, honey. You know it's a core value of mine," April replies. A smile spreads on her blood stained lips, probably finding the aspect of vampires having core values amusing. "Anyways, look at you! Your dress is all dirty; I just made it! Well, you can wash it when you get home. The girls will probably be here soon and- Oh! Here they come now."

There's a moment of silence and then she hears the tiny muffled sounds of giggling in the distance. The girls must be trying to keep quiet like they've practiced, but they're terribly bad at it; they're too impatient for their own good. The smell of a fresh hunt probably brought them out and they couldn't keep their bodies running on last week's blood any longer.

Just as she predicted, a dozen girls ranging from five to fourteen years old- human age- come jumping out of their hiding spots with their hungry eyes set on the prize. The younger girls are the most eager to get a bite in, but it's the older girls who do the most hunting so they get dibs. If there are any girls still hungry, then April will go scout out another meal for them, but at this age, they really don't need more than a few sips to fuel them.

"They're growing so quickly… Aren't they beautiful?" April says next to her, and as she rests her eyes on the dozen of girls covering the werewolf's body, all snapping their teeth in any part they can latch onto, she has to agree. 


	15. DOLL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young woman decides to watch some old home videos and notices something odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the most disturbing thing i've ever written. I wish I could've spent more time on it to really perfect it but I do like how this turned out. WARNING: if you are not okay with anything underage- like extremely underage- don't read this. There is the sexualization of kids in this.

****

Brittany's Friday opens with ten messages from her now ex-best friend breaking up with her, a text from her sugar daddy saying he won't get paid until next week, and an email from her prof notifying her that she doesn't do make up assignments and Brittany will just have to accept her shitty grades. As if to make matters worse, her car breaks down on the way to her work and she has to beg one of her coworkers to help her out. At least she has five dollars in her pocket for gas money.

Needless to say, by the time Brittany gets home she's emotionally drained and is one wrong move away from breaking down into her take out Thai food. She needs comfort and is about to reach out to her best friend only to realize she doesn't have one anymore.

That night, she decides to surround herself with simple, everyday things, and opens up her laptop in bed to watch old childhood videos. She turns the lights off and settles in with a big, thick blanket and a box of tissues set aside, ready just in case she breaks down.

Watching these videos isn't really a past time of hers and she even makes an effort to avoid them, being some of the most traumatic years for her; having an abusive alcoholic as a grandfather does that to a person, and her father is no better. It's no wonder why she decided to get the fuck out of that environment as soon as she could, not even giving a shit if she was financially stable or not. This resulted in a lot of coach hopping until she was able to secure an apartment for herself, but she doesn't regret leaving that place when she did. Still, it's the simplicity of these times that draws her in, and she does believe it offers a strange comfort to her.

Clicking on one of the first videos in the folder she saved, brings her to a closeup view of the first apartment she ever- barely- remembers living in. This was during the late 1990s and looking at the date in the folder, she was almost four years old. Brittany smiles as she sees her younger self introduce her dolls one by one to the camera and hears her dad laugh when she says something funny. She has to admit it tugs at her heartstrings a little. This was before he went full abusive prick on her and liked to 'beat her brown ass red' when she misbehaved. She still talks to him, obviously, but she would be lying if she said she didn't think about these times.

She watches clip by clip, laughing at the funny ones and crying at the sad ones. She's watched most of these before and so they aren't new to her, but she still finds herself caught up in the little world forever frozen in her laptop.

From the corner of her eyes she spots a series of clips she doesn't remember ever watching, and as she clicks open the first one she finds she doesn't remember this event at all. It's not unusual with her being so young, but it is curious. As she watches, she realizes the camera is facing down onto a brown carpet and the only thing visible are the small white socks that cover what she thinks are her feet. She hears child like laughter and there are some more sounds she can't make out. She thinks that she probably just turned on the camera by accident and so she starts up a new one.

The camera rustles a little, facing the ground, and then someone grabs it and turns it outward so that Brittany can see her younger self playing with her Barbies. It's pretty cute, she's doing the same thing from before where she introduces her dolls and Brittany feels just a little embarrassed at her actions. She's just about to skip to the next clip when she sees something odd in the corner of the frame. A man's hand comes view and it passes her younger self another doll. This means perfectly innocent except for the fate that the man is  _ white _ . Now, Brittany prides herself on not judging others by the colour of their skin unlike her parents and grandparents- who are lowkey racist to anyone not of their ethnicity- but… that's exactly why she's startled.

Her family would have never allowed a white man into their home. She considers the man being a coworker of her grandfathers or fathers, but at far as she knows, they've always kept to themselves in the workplace. Confused and a little on edge, she decides to continue watching.

After ten minutes Brittany goes from slightly weirded out to moderately unsettled. She doesn't even have a good reason why it's just… the man gives her strange vibes. He's always behind the camera, never in front, and he always makes a point to have her in the frame at all times. He'll compliment her and she'll giggle at him, he'll offer her a toy or a snack and she'll thank him in that baby-talk. He's playing the perfect gentleman and Brittany knows something is always wrong when someone acts like that.

Another ten minutes later and she finds out exactly what is wrong. It happens suddenly and yet so slowly, his hand comes up into the frame again, and this time when he passes her a doll his hand rests just a second too long on her leg. He laughs and she hears herself laugh too. A minute later and he does the same thing except now he rests it there for a longer period of time. She hears her younger self ask him why he keeps putting his hand there and he shushes her from behind the camera and continues to rub her thigh. She giggles. He laughs.

Brittany feels… she doesn't know how she feels. Disgust? Revolted? Violated? They all seem too weak to describe her feelings. She doesn't want to but her hand reaches out to click on the next clip. She feels like a ghost as she watches herself play dress up in front of the man. She shows herself off, holding up her favourite outfits to her naked body all the while the man groans appreciatively and-

Vomit covers Brittany's clothes and she stumbles up and out of bed. Her hands shake as she presses them to her eyes and tries to slow her breathing down. Even in the daze the feels, she can still make out the man's words in the video.

_ "Don't worry my little doll, I'll come for you again when you grow up." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another original character drabble because I couldn't make my faves go through this...


	16. NIGHTMARES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira wishes his nightmares about Akechi would stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm going to try do write 100 words only from now on, like actual drabbles lol.

Cold lips press against Akira's sweaty forehead. He tries reaching out to grasp at Akechi's waist but he slips through his fingers like smoke. He clutches the knife in his hand harder and a crescent moon blooms on his palm.

_ "Don't you love me?" _ Akechi whispers. _ "Don't you love me?" _

Blood drips down into Akira's neck and pools into his skin. Akechi looks at him with a fondness he shouldn't possess and he presses another kiss to Akira's face. He smells like rotting flesh and looks like sunset breeze. Akira holds his breath and slowly counts to ten.

_ "Love me." _


	17. RING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi marries someone she doesn't love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 100 word drabbles r so much easier.

Akechi twists the ring around her fourth finger. The sun shining through the window in her apartment bounces off the ruby in the centre, and for a moment she thinks it resembles a heart.

If he gave her this ring does that mean she has a place by his side or inside his heart? She imagines crushing the gemstone until it leaks his hot blood all the way down her arm. Would that take away the pain of losing her true love or would that only be a moments satisfaction?

In April she walks down the aisle; thinks of Akira.


	18. DROWNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo's thoughts on Akira.

Satan, Ryo, Lucifer; the names are endless and have lost their meaning to him. His name is whatever Akira decides now. His shape is whatever Akira desires. He's molded himself into this being that pushes and pulls in time with Akira's waves, a kaleidoscope of different facets all merged into one Angel that has his heart.

  
Because Akira  _ loves  _ him in that silly human way of his. It's clear in the way he gives him  _ that  _ look, even after everything Ryo has done and continues to do. He doesn't care if the world burns and falls into ruins around them.


	19. CHOKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira chokes Ryo.

"Does this make it better?" Ryo asks through a tightened throat.

The hands on his body are rough. They grip at his breasts and bruise his thighs with a tension that impresses Ryo. Akira's veins bulge out with blood rushing through his body. He wants to hurt Ryo just as much as Ryo has hurt him.

Ryo doesn't know how to tell him that's not possible, he knows he won't understand.

"Do you still love me? Do you still care?" he says, wanting, craving.

His neck is squeezed between two rough hands and he considers letting Akira just break him.


	20. HUNGER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's a little addicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I think of cannibalism I think of Eren. Like when you know he snaps, he /snaps/.

The feeling of someone's else's blood filling his mouth shouldn't be such a turn on. Logically, Eren should be horrified at the way his body responds to the gruesome stage he set; how he painted the alleyway walls red and kissed his sanity goodbye. But it's his stomach speaking for him now and he can't help how empty he feels.

A knee jerks out underneath him and Eren presses down on the man's neck. He hears wheezing.

"Don't move. Keep quiet," is the last thing he says before burying his teeth into fatty flesh once more. Tears bathe his skin.


	21. INJURY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cont. of last chapter. Eren comes home and Levi has questions.

Levi asks what happened to him when he comes home. Eren's left cheek throbs at the question and he bites a smile through the pain. It's fine. It's worth it. He wiggles his bruised fingers in the safety of his pockets, remembering what it felt like to hold a human heart, wet with warm blood dripping down his arms.

The clocks ticks in the dead silence of the apartment and Eren laughs to cover up the awkwardness. Levi continues to stare at him. He stills.

"I swear, nothing happened," Eren says, lying through his teeth.

"Do you," Levi says back.


	22. VENOM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi is turned into a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prequel of that vampire Akechi drabble I wrote. I actually wanted to do something with spiders but mmmm vampire Akechi....

It courses through Akechi's veins like the worst kind of antidote; a mind numbing, ice cold burning sensation that increases every second. It feels like her entire body has an itch underneath her skin, only it's a thousand times more intense.

With wild eyes, Akechi watches as her veins pulsate in time with the venom being injected into them. Shido's lips feel searing in the crease of her neck and she begs him with a raspy voice to let her go. He presses her deeper into her hospital bed. Her tiny hands grasp onto his stiff suit. She quietly prays.


	23. DECAPITATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in death, Miki still manages to annoy Ryo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean.... It's decapitation. It's only right.

The gentleness that Akira handles Miki's head with annoys Ryo. When he carries it, he makes sure his grip is soft but firm; obviously not wanting it to slip and break. Sometimes Ryo even catches Akira caressing Miki's hair like it's silk, and then later when there's nothing left but bone, he caresses the harsh lines of her jaw.

His prized possession is nothing but an empty skull without its body. Why does Akira still look fondly at it when Ryo is right  _ here? _

Ryo understands at the end of the world when Akira's body lies lifeless in his arms.


	24. BRUISES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts from Akechi, Loki, and Robin Hood.

All for one and one for all is what the three musketeers say, but we think differently. We're all on our own in the midst of the battle, separated by our conflicting views. Loki craves chaos while Robin Hood desires justice and Akechi is conflicted.

We're covered in bruises head to toe, our fights lost but war not yet finished. We wear the hurt like a second skin and run ourselves into the ground just for a chance at glory. None of us know when to stop, when enough is enough.

We smile in the face of destruction, bruises purple.

  
  



	25. VOMITING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi vomits and thinks too deeply about it as usual.

It's the acid in the back of his throat, a slow build that scrapes against the delicate lining. He imagines holes burning into it, tearing up at the skin until there's nothing left.

It feels like hell. He doesn't know why he likes it.

He's searching for nirvana in the bottom of a toilet bowl. His food floats in the water looking like demons and he wonders if that makes him one too. Is it lying underneath his skin, his pretty public face hiding it from view?

More acid comes crawling up his body like a slithering snake. He vomits.


	26. INSECT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get eaten by a praying mantis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praying mantises may be my favourite insect. Like, they're so fucking wild. Amazing. If you're curious on how they eat, you should totally check out that vid where one eats a fly. 10/10.

Your breathing quickens, little huffs escaping your parted lips. You're hiding behind a tree as large as a skyscraper and hoping to God that this terrifyingly huge praying mantis doesn't notice you. Your fingertips leave blood marks on the bark from how hard you're gripping it.

It leaves and you exhale softly. You exit from your hiding spot and maneuver through the dense, dystopian like jungle to a nearby river. You consider it an oasis and that's your last mistake. The praying mantis finds you, clasping its arms around your body to bite into your face. You feel it eat.


	27. MUTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi ponders muteness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Akechi would be so fed up with all the things he can't say but wants to. It's really sad when the whole country would listen to your every word but being unable to say anything at all.

Muteness follows Akechi like a ghost. It hangs in the back like an old friend, reminiscing of the days when he was but a young fragile thing, too afraid to speak up. It covers a hand over his mouth as an adult, when he _ does _ want to speak up. It always tells him _no,_ _no_, _no_. It isn't the right time; it isn't the right place.

  
Akechi wants to know when it _ will _be the right time and place. He's so unbelievably tired of keeping his words locked inside drawers. He wants to let the world know of his ocean.


	28. LULLABY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo hates time loops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this one a lot.

_ "You're gorgeous," _ Akira says to him, and Ryo feels complete.

In his daydreams there are rings, late night takeout, and pictures that line the walls. There are morning routines that drive him crazy and sweet songs that put their family to sleep.

In his reality there are broken promises, scorching betrayals, and words left unsaid. There are pleas of understanding and realizations that come too late.

Every failed attempt results in the birth of a new loop; their sins washed away in the ocean of 'forgiveness'.

_ "You're disgusting,"  _ Akira says to him, and Ryo feels dissonance. 

This is God's lullaby.


	29. HANAHAKI DISEASE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi has hanahaki disease.

It's in that moment, head bent over the toilet bowl and slick strands of hair sticking to his sweaty face, that Akechi decides that bible quote about love is total bullshit. Love is neither patient nor kind, instead preferring to capture its unsuspecting victims in wind whirl of emotions and a deadly flower to match.

This must be the 'love' Akechi feels deep in his chest, spreading its roots in his lungs, replacing oxygen with manjushage petals. They come up covered in bile and smelling of acid.

Akechi makes the appointment to remove the plant and his feelings on Thursday.


	30. SLICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's hungry for what Levi's cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of those cannibal!Eren drabbles I wrote. In this drabble, Levi decides he can work with this and joins Eren in his little hobby. The meat that Levi is slicing up is human of course.

The night shadows over town, tiny stars sparkling in the sky while the moon grows fuller among them. It's pretty, but Eren prefers the view of Levi slicing up meat in their kitchen instead. The muscles in his arms bulge when he gets to a particularly rough part, and Eren can't help but lean further over the counter.

"If you're so hungry," Levi says, dark eyes on him, "then help yourself." He holds out the gleaming knife, fresh blood dripping down the edge that makes Eren's mouth water. He licks it up, leaving a pretty slice on his wicked tongue.


	31. TREATS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween night and Eren ran out of candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Thanks to everyone who read this series and enjoyed it. I had a really fun time writing all of these drabbles. I definitely learned a few things haha... Like what to change next year. For example, stick to like 2 different fandoms and do 100 word drabbles from the beginning lmao. Definitely makes it easier... Anyways, Happy Halloween and maybe see you next year :P

It's a terrible day for Halloween, the rain pouring down hard and the winds as strong as ever. Still, this doesn't deter the children and so Eren sits in his house, waiting on the couch with an empty bowl.

"Sorry," he says each time he opens the door, "we ran out of candy. Would you like some homemade cookies instead?"

The children nod greedily and Eren pulls out the cookie sheets Levi had left. They smell spicy and a little meaty, but still the children each take one and say thank you. Eren only smiles sweetly and thanks them instead.


End file.
